Dark Horizon
by Juliette Subervie
Summary: Katelyn Hockley, jeune bourgeoise anglaise, se retrouve dans des circonstances assez exceptionnelles sur la Perle Noire, le vaisseau dont Jack Sparrow est le capitaine. [rating: R...devinez pourquoi...hehehe]
1. Idylle

**Dark Horizon**

  
  
**Disclaimers:** Cette histoire a été crée à partir des personnages centraux du film "Pirates of the Caribbean" et ils appartiennent donc à Disney. Katelyn, sa famille et Willow sont purement le fruit de l'imagination de l'auteur, Haeniliel. Je ne fais que traduire. soupir  
  
**Rating:** R, bien entendu.  
  
**Summary:** Katelyn Hockley, jeune bourgeoise anglaise, se retrouve dans des circonstances assez exceptionnelles sur la Perle Noire, le vaisseau dont Jack Sparrow est le capitaine. Ceci est une fic traduite! L'auteure avait peur de la poster, alors la traductrice, moi, l'a fait à sa place.  
  


**Idylle**

  
  
Éprise. Elle laissa pensivement le mot glisser de sa bouche. Était-elle éprise du Capitaine Jack Sparrow? Bien sûr, elle avait d'abord été attirée par le pirate aux cheveux de jais, mais ce sentiment avait-il vraiment évolué en quelque chose de plus intense?  
  
Bien qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des gens qui donnaient leur coeur au premier venu ni de ceux qui recherchent l'âme soeur, Katelyn se rendit compte que durant sa dernière nuit sur la Perle Noire et, du même coup, la dernière de sa vie, elle pouvait essayer de comprendre cette fascination obsédante de Jack. Elle savait qu'elle n'en était pas amoureuse, elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Elle savait aussi qu'elle ne viendrait jamais à l'aimer. Pas que l'envie lui ait manqué, mais si ses prédictions étaient justes, elle ne serait plus en mesure d'aimer qui que se soit après le lendemain.  
  
Demain. Un autre mot qu'elle avait besoin de répéter. Demain sera la fin. Elle soupira. Jack avait évité d'en parler autour d'elle, mais elle n'était pas sotte. Ses escapades nocturnes près de la cabine des membres d'équipage, ainsi que son écoute clandestine de leurs conversations soi- disant secrètes alors qu'ils la croyaient profondément endormie, avaient été récompensées. Ils se dirigeaient vers Saint-Martin. Son destin funèbre comme le lui avait dit un jour son frère. Elle allait être tuée demain au coucher du soleil au beau milieu d'une île presque déserte.  
  
Elle soupira de plus belle. Quelle façon de mourir, se dit-elle amèrement.  
  
- « Dieu que je suis déprimée. »  
  
Le dire à voix haute la fit rire, d'un doux rire argenté semblable à un tintement de cloches. Sa mère l'avait toujours encouragée à rire, disant à tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait : « Ma fille a un rire magnifique, le plus beau qui vous sera jamais donné d'entendre ! » Bien sûr, se faire complimenter ainsi la faisait rire, quoique nerveusement, ce qui confirmait les dires de sa mère. « Je n'aurai jamais assez de temps », pensa désespérément Katelyn. Elle voulait se rappeler de tout, de chaque souvenir.  
  
Elle passa la brosse dans ses cheveux humides. Elle n'était qu'une femme avec un rire soi-disant magnifique, des yeux gris et des cheveux simplement châtain. Était-ce suffisant pour le capitaine? Elle supposa qu'elle était bel et bien éprise de lui. Un demi-sourire se grimaça sur son visage : son père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe s'il savait que sa petite Kit-Kat, comme l'équipage l'avait surnommée, était éprise d'un capitaine pirate constamment à moitié ivre. Cependant, d'une certaine façon, cela lui faisait du bien de désobéir à son père.  
  
- « C'est en premier lieu ce qui m'a entraînée ici », murmura-t-elle.  
  
Bon, cela ne lui faisait pas tant de bien que ça, après tout.  
  
Elle finit de se démêler les cheveux avec un dernier coup de brosse. Elle la posa sur la commode en chêne et observa pensivement son reflet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.  
  
Faire l'amour...  
  
Faire l'amour avec Jack Sparrow...  
  
Que Jack Sparrow lui fasse l'amour...  
  
Les mots jaillirent brusquement dans son esprit, sans qu'elle y fût préparée, et firent monter un frisson de plaisir dans son dos. L'interdit et la pure vilenie de cet acte étaient les choses les plus alléchantes qu'elle ait jamais imaginées ou ressenties et Katelyn se retrouva en train de souhaiter les voir arriver. Le problème étant : voulait-il faire l'amour avec elle?  
  
Elle vivait, après tout, sa dernière nuit sur terre; ne devait-elle pas l'apprécier? Elle sortit un ruban bleu de la boîte à bijoux espagnole qui lui avait été offerte par Gibbs, et fit rassembla ses cheveux.  
  
- « Star-light, star-bright. First star I've seen tonight : I wish I may, I wish I might. Get the wish I wish tonight , chanta-t-elle avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
  
- Quel est donc votre voeu? »  
  
Une voix profonde, quelque peu rauque, envahit la cabine. Katelyn sauta de sa chaise, oubliant le ruban et la chanson.  
  
Jack.  
  
Elle le regarda fixement, troublée et intimidée. Son voeu...   
  
- « Eh bien, commença-t-elle, cherchant désespérément ses mots alors que Jack avançait vers elle, l'air encore plus fort et puissant qu'à l'ordinaire. Vous voyez... euh...eh bien, en fait, c'est un souhait plutôt stupide. Vous savez, il ne se réalisera pas, il est trop farfelu, je crois », dit-elle d'une voix confuse, certaine que ses joues étaient de la même couleur que le bandeau du capitaine.  
  
Jack sourit d'un air moqueur.  
  
- « Farfelu, hein? »  
  
Il releva rapidement le menton et Katelyn détourna les yeux. Un mot lui vint en tête : torture. C'était de la torture de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir. Oui, confirma-t-elle, son père s'en retournait bel et bien dans sa tombe. Son bébé était épris du cap'taine Jack Sparrow et voulait faire l'amour avec lui. Ici et maintenant, comme le disait l'expression.  
  
- « Que pouvons-nous faire... dit-il, pour vous aider? »  
  
Elle rougit.  
  
- « Euh...eh bien...»  
  
Elle le regarda rapidement. Au diable la gêne. Quel était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver? Il la jetterait par-dessus bord ou la tuerait plus tôt... de toute façon, elle allait mourir. Dieu qu'elle espérait ne pas le regretter.  
  
- « Jack », murmura-t-elle en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
C'était un baiser très doux, pas exagéré, un peu comme si elle lui demandait la permission. Il releva un sourcil.  
  
- « Je crois bien que nous pouvons réaliser votre souhait », dit sournoisement Jack.  
  
Katelyn se rendit soudain compte qu'il l'embrassait passionnément. Il faufila son bras gauche autour de sa taille, l'amenant plus près de lui et lui caressait la nuque de la main droite, qui allait de temps en temps se perdre dans ses longs cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, ne s'occupant de rien d'autre que d'explorer leurs bouches.  
  
Elle gémit tendrement lorsque la main froide de Jack alla sous sa chemise de nuit, lui effleura le dos et remonta doucement toucher son sein gauche. Il sourit et en caressa légèrement la pointe.  
  
- « Jack! », haleta-t-elle doucement.  
  
Il se recula un peu et lui ôta sa chemise, la laissant à demi nue et hébétée. Il l'embrassa sur le cou, le nez, les yeux et chaque parcelle de son visage avec une douceur surprenante pour un capitaine pirate.  
  
La tête de Katelyn se posa lentement sur l'oreiller. Jack lui sourit une fois de plus tout en enlevant sa propre chemise et ses bottes; de ce même sourire séduisant qui avait toujours fait partie de lui. Elle lui sourit en retour, se demandant s'il avait déjà existé un temps où Jack Sparrow n'avait pas eu de sourire sournois ou supérieur sur les lèvres. Il emprisonna sa taille entre ses jambes, l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à descendre. Il déposa de légers baisers entre ses seins, autour, et dessus, pendant qu'il délaçait son pantalon.  
  
Elle gémit en arquant légèrement le dos. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle pourrait un jour regretter son action...c'était beaucoup trop bon. Jack traça une traînée de baisers enflammés en partant de sa poitrine, passant par son nombril et jusqu'après les poils bouclés. Il avança sa langue vers l'endroit le plus sensible.  
  
- « Jack! » cria-t-elle, se mordant les lèvres afin de camoufler ses gémissements tandis qu'il continuait sa douce torture.  
  
Elle avait assez de bon sens pour ne pas réveiller l'équipage, mais Dieu qu'elle aurait aimé hurler et dire au monde entier qu'elle était en pure extase. Il continua, l'amenant tout près de la limite, mais ne la laissant pas la franchir.  
  
Il s'arrêta et l'embrassa une fois de plus sur les lèvres. Ils s'étaient entre temps tous deux déshabillés et leurs vêtements gisaient, entassés sur le plancher. Katelyn n'était que vaguement consciente du fait qu'aucun des deux ne serait heureux avec le gâchis qu'ils avaient fait. Elle geignait désespérément, l'option de se rhabiller fut définitivement mise de côté lorsque Jack fit un mouvement demandant beaucoup d'adresse avec la langue et lui écarta les jambes. Il la regarda, ses cheveux châtains collés sur sa figure beaucoup plus colorée qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux gris, presque noirs d'ardent désir. Elle était, de loin, une des femmes les plus attirantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées.  
  
- « Chh... » lui dit-il.  
  
Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou et glissa en elle. Katelyn émit un halètement de douleur, qui se transforma rapidement en gémissements d'encouragement alors qu'il accélérait le rythme.  
  
- « Jack », répétait-elle encore et encore.  
  
C'était trop beau pour être vrai.  
  
La seule chose dont elle pu se souvenir le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle se réveilla au lever du jour, blottie contre son torse nu, était le plaisir ayant purement altéré sa raison qui l'avait emmenée à un seul moment de délicieux soulagement durant lequel elle avait atteint l'extase. Katelyn soupira. Oh, et elle avait beaucoup apprécié.  
  
Faire l'amour, réalisa-t-elle...  
  
Faire l'amour avec Jack Sparrow...  
  
Que Jack Sparrow lui fasse l'amour...  
  
...Était renversant et était une excellente façon de passer la dernière nuit de sa vie... 


	2. Trésor

Note: Les "flash-backs" sont en italiques et l'histoir een temps réel est en caractère normal. Envoyez-moi vos commentaires!  
  


**Trésor**

  
  
Jack grogna doucement, laissant paraître le moins de frustration et d'irritation possible. Une tempête faisait rage, mais il se tenait, grand et droit, complètement insouciant des lourdes gouttes d'un froid mordant qui mouillaient sa chemise blanche et son pantalon. Il était, après tout, bien trop préoccupé pour même se soucier faiblement du fait qu'il en souffrirait plus tard (il ne réagissait pas bien aux rhumes). Le navire...sa Perle...avait été forcée d'amarrer au port voisin à cause de la maudite tempête. Sans parler du délai que cela occasionnerait. Jack se balança légèrement alors qu'une vague particulièrement vicieuse s'écrasa contre le navire. « Gibbs devrait être maudit, pensa-t-il sauvagement, pour être si convaincant! »  
  
--------------------------_  
  
- « Cap'taine, on résistera pas très longtemps à une tempête comme ça! » cria Gibbs, couvrant les rugissements furieux du tonnerre.  
  
Jack le foudroya du regard. Il n'avait jamais amarré un navire à cause d'une tempête et ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui. Non, définitivement pas maintenant! Il était le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, il avait été abandonné sur une île déserte et avait survécu...il survivrait à l'orage.  
  
- « Cap'taine! persista la voix.  
  
- Non! dit Jack. Elle tiendra! »  
  
Gibbs grogna et jeta un sceau rempli d'eau hors de la Perle Noire. Non, cela n'allait pas fonctionner. Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et fut rapidement suivi d'un éclair de lumière blanche. Les vagues s'écrasaient contre le navire, le faisant pencher de manière théâtrale, inondant une fois de plus le pont et l'équipage. Jack regardait droit devant, espérant voir un horizon clair, mais voyait un ciel plus sombre, et si c'était possible, plus obscur. Il était mouillé de la tête aux pieds et grelottait, mais il n'amarrerait pas. C'était de la folie furieuse...  
  
Un cri bruyant perça un calme momentané et fut immédiatement suivi d'un coup de tonnerre et d'éclairs.  
  
- « Un homme à la mer! » cria Katelyn, le visage blanc d'effroi.  
  
Elle trébucha et glissa vers Jack, les jambes tremblantes et la figure devenant verdâtre. L'équipage était désemparé : d'un côté, s'ils aidaient Gibbs (qui était tombé par-dessus bord), ils mourraient. D'un autre côté, s'ils ne l'aidaient pas, ils ne seraient jamais capables de se le pardonner.  
  
- « Je le vois! Aidez- moi! » hurla Katelyn d'une voix pleine de soulagement.  
  
L'équipage soupira, remerciant la quelconque divinité en laquelle ils croyaient. Anamaria ramassa la première corde qu'elle pu trouver et courut vers la poupe avec une seule pensée en tête : Jack Sparrow allait recevoir une gifle épouvantablement douloureuse quand l'orage serait terminé.  
  
Avec l'aide de Jack, Katelyn et Anamaria tirèrent l'homme à demi conscient sur le pont. Katelyn semblait ébranlée, marmonnant encore et encore qu'elle aurait dû faire plus attention. Anamaria roula les yeux : cette fille pouvait parfois être si crédule. Même l'affection presque paternelle de Gibbs pour la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas trop. C'était une mauvaise chose, dans quelque circonstance que ce soit, de se rapprocher autant de quelqu'un.  
  
Jack avait recommencé à diriger la Perle Noire et à aboyer des ordres quand Anamaria s'interposa.  
  
- « Sparrow! lui dit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Espèce de barbare véreux! Amarre ce maudit bateau au port le plus proche avant que quelqu'un meure. »  
  
Jack sembla pensif durant une fraction de seconde avant de secouer la tête. « Pas avant que l'enfer ne gèle », se moqua-t-il intérieurement. Anamaria le foudroya du regard, leva calmement la main et le gifla. Dieu que ça faisait du bien.  
  
- « Essaie même pas de dire qu' t'as pas mérité celle-là, Jack.   
  
- Elle a raison, cap'taine. Vous voudriez pas qu'il arrive malheur à not'trésor », avertit faiblement Gibbs.  
  
L'avertissement énigmatique resta lourdement dans l'air. Katelyn fronça les sourcils d'un air sceptique, détournant son regard du visage contrarié d'Anamaria vers celui plutôt défait de Jack, puis vers celui, épuisé de Gibbs. Quel trésor pouvait être assez important pour décider le capitaine Jack Sparrow à amarrer son navire? Katelyn se mordit doucement l'intérieur de la joue, déterminée à le découvrir.  
  
Le comportement de Jack changea subitement.  
  
- « Yo ho! On amarre au prochain port, savvy?   
  
- Ouais! » cria l'équipage._  
  
--------------------  
  
Jack but une gorgée de l'alcool quelconque se trouvant dans la bouteille qu'il avait échangée à la taverne et se massa le cou. Son robuste équipage, comme aimait à le dire Will Turner, était sous le pont, se gardant le plus au chaud possible, enroulé dans les couvertures nouvellement lavées et chantant plutôt fort. Lui, de son côté, était debout sous la pluie (bien qu'il n'en tombait pratiquement plus maintenant) passant en revue les événements des derniers mois. Jack ne se remémorait pas souvent les événements passés. Il était, comme la plupart des pirates, un homme qui vivait dans le présent, mais le commentaire de Gibbs était encore en son esprit, le hantant presque. « Vous voudriez pas qu'il arrive malheur à not'trésor. » Trésor.  
  
Cela l'avait d'abord dérangé de faire cette commission : transporter des gens d'un port à un autre n'était pas son idée d'un travail pour un capitaine pirate renommé et il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose allait arriver. Cependant, une faveur, spécialement venant d'un confrère pirate, demeurait une faveur et Willow avait choisi le moment ô combien opportun pour réclamer celle que lui devait Jack. Il avait donc fini par trouver la mystérieuse femme - Katelyn savait très bien comment rester cachée – marchanda avec elle, la convainc de le suivre sur le navire et le reste était venu par lui-même. Par chance, à mesure que le voyage vers Saint-Martin progressait, l'anxiété du début avait été définitivement oubliée.  
  
Après ce soir, par contre, après le commentaire de Gibbs, un peu d'inquiétude s'infiltrait dans son esprit. Ce qui le troublait, en fait, était l'utilisation du mot trésor. Katelyn était-elle un trésor pour lui?  
  
- « Tous les trésors ne sont pas faits d'or et d'argent », dit tout haut sa propre voix.  
  
Il sourit d'un air suffisant et but une autre gorgée d'alcool, vidant la bouteille. Il supposa que c'était juste de la considérer comme un trésor. Après tout, elle y ressemblait en tout point : magnifique, mais dangereuse. Donc, conclut-il, il la voyait comme son trésor. Un autre sourire, celui-ci plus arrogant, apparut sur ses lèvres; arriver à cette conclusion n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'avait tout d'abord cru.  
  
Jack grommela, sentant son esprit s'embuer légèrement alors que l'alcool commençait à faire effet.  
  
- « Ça devait être du fort », dit-il indistinctement, prenant appui sur le bord du navire.  
  
La pluie s'était changée en une fine bruine et les nuages denses s'étaient éloignés, laissant paraître un croissant de lune et des étoiles étincelants. C'était une ravissante soirée, dans tous les sens du terme. Les vagues, encore agitées par l'orage, berçaient doucement le navire.  
  
Une autre chose qui le troublait était le fait qu'il s'était pris à l'apprécier. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle; non, particulièrement pas à la façon « Will Turner rencontre Élisabeth Swann ». Cependant, elle était attirante et il était impossible de le nier. Même si les pensées et parfois les rêves qu'elle lui inspirait étaient plutôt sexuels, presque sauvages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle lorsque arrivait le danger.  
  
« Elle fait partie de l'équipage, maintenant », supposa-t-il. Il aimait son équipage, il aimait son navire et il aimait son rhum; chacun d'une manière sinistre, tordue, pirate. Son équipage...il avait grandi au cours de l'année, devenant de plus en plus compétent, donnant à Jack un sentiment de fierté presque paternelle. Il les avait poussés à travers vents et marées, froids glaciaux et chaleurs brûlantes ainsi que les tâches les plus impossibles et chaque fois, ils en étaient sortis plus forts. Son navire, pensa-t-il avec orgueil...la Perle avait finalement été vidée et nettoyée, et ressemblait enfin au redouté bateau pirate aux voiles noires. Aussitôt que l'affaire Katelyn serait terminée, il redeviendrait le pirate tant craint qui parcourait les sept mers. Il sourit allègrement. Et son rhum...eh bien, les mots ne pouvaient décrire ses sentiments pour le rhum...ils étaient simplement trop forts pour être définis par de jolis mots.  
  
Jack secoua la tête. La pluie avait complètement cessé et une brise fraîche soufflait calmement, faisant danser le feuillage des arbres. Il se rappela soudain sa première vraie conversation avec Katelyn.  
  
--------------------_  
  
- « Vous faites quel âge, ma belle? » demanda malicieusement Jack, vidant une chope de rhum.  
  
Il enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la regarda, les yeux à moitié fermés. Ils avaient été à Tortuga pendant moins d'une heure et déjà le capitaine était en état de demi-ébriété. N'apprendrait-il donc jamais?  
  
- « Vingt allant sur vingt et un, dit-elle d'un ton stoïque.  
  
- ...Et vous êtes pas mariée?J'aurais cru qu'une fille aussi belle que vous...   
  
- J'ai très peu de chance avec les hommes, capitaine. On dirait qu'ils ne durent jamais très longtemps... »  
  
Katelyn sourit légèrement et but une petite gorgée de rhum. Elle résista au besoin de frissonner lorsque l'alcool passa dans sa gorge.  
  
- « C'est dégoûtant! » proclama-t-elle.  
  
Jack sembla mortellement offensé par son commentaire.  
  
- « Le rhum, parvint-il à dire, n'est pas dégoûtant. »  
  
Il fit de grands gestes avec les bras qui firent rire Katelyn.  
  
- « Croyez ce que vous voulez croire, capitaine Sparrow. Je vais aller me reposer. »  
  
Elle se leva abruptement et marcha hors de la taverne, l'air légèrement abattue. Dans son alcoolisme brumeux, il n'avait pas remarqué que son commentaire l'avait blessée..._  
  
--------------------  
  
Jack sourit amèrement. Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi il détestait passer les événements en revue : cela lui donnait l'impression d'être un abruti. « Ça doit venir avec le travail », se dit-il. Se secouant la tête une fois de plus, il jeta un dernier regard au pont, descendit les escaliers pour avertir Warren qu'il était de garde, et commença à remonter. Au moment où il rejoignait sa chambre, il eut l'idée saugrenue d'aller voir Katelyn. Donc, avant qu'il ait pu changer d'avis, il marcha jusque vers sa cabine. C'était dans ces moments-là, pensa-t-il, qu'il était heureux d'avoir au moins une certaine résistance à l'alcool.  
  
- « Star-light, star-bright. First star I've seen tonight : I wish I may, I wish I might. Get the wish I wish tonight », l'entendit-il chanter doucement.  
  
Jack ne pu s'empêcher de sourire au sarcasme présent dans la berceuse; cette fille avait passé beaucoup trop de temps près d'Anamaria.  
  
- « Quel est donc votre voeu? », lui demanda-t-il, la faisant bondir de sa chaise.  
  
Elle le dévisagea, troublée et intimidée.  
  
- « Eh bien, commença-t-elle, cherchant désespérément ses mots alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Vous voyez...euh...eh bien, en fait, c'est un souhait plutôt stupide. Vous savez, il ne se réalisera pas, il est trop farfelu, je crois », dit-elle d'une voix confuse.  
  
Jack sourit d'un air moqueur.  
  
- « Farfelu, hein? »  
  
Il releva rapidement le menton et Katelyn détourna les yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état; c'était amusant, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle semblait confuse et était plus rouge que les manteaux de la marine royale.  
  
- « Que pouvons-nous faire... dit-il, pour vous aider? »  
  
C'était au-delà de l'amusant. Elle rougit, son visage devenant cramoisi.  
  
- « Euh...eh bien...»  
  
Elle le regarda rapidement. Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant son soudain changement de posture. Que planifiait-elle? Elle était passée de confuse à décidée. Cela pouvait lui être d'un grand bénéfice ou d'une grande perte, et il espérait uniquement qu'elle n'avait pas décidé de le gifler. Après tout, la brutalité d'Anamaria le faisait encore souffrir de la mâchoire. Parfois, il aimerait bien voir cette femme marcher sur la planche.  
  
- « Jack », murmura Katelyn en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.  
  
C'était un baiser très doux, pas exagéré, un peu comme si elle lui demandait la permission. Il releva un sourcil, cachant le choc momentané.  
  
- « Je crois bien que nous pouvons réaliser votre souhait », dit sournoisement Jack.  
  
Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ça, bien qu'il ne s'en plaignît pas.  
  
Il n'y avait qu'un tout petit problème...elle était probablement encore vierge. Eh bien, être doux valait mieux que pas de plaisir du tout. Avec cette idée en tête, il s'abandonna à ses ébats (avec l'intention de ne pas lui faire mal, bien sûr) et l'embrassa passionnément. Il faufila son bras gauche autour de sa taille, l'amenant plus près de lui et lui caressait la nuque de la main droite, qui allait de temps en temps se perdre dans ses longs cheveux. Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, ne s'occupant de rien d'autre que d'explorer leurs bouches.  
  
Katelyn gémit tendrement tandis que la main froide de Jack allait sous sa chemise de nuit, lui effleurait le dos et remontait doucement toucher son sein gauche. Il sourit et en caressa légèrement la pointe.  
  
- « Jack! », haleta-t-elle doucement.  
  
Cela le tuait. Ses putains de gémissements étaient trop adorables et l'excitaient au-delà du possible. Il lui ôta sa chemise, la laissant à demi nue et hébétée. Elle était vraiment attirante...Il l'embrassa sur le cou, le nez, les yeux et chaque parcelle de son visage avec une douceur qui le surprit lui-même.  
  
Il la déposa sur l'oreiller, la regardant d'un air réjoui, tandis que ses cheveux châtains flottaient autour de sa tête. Il lui sourit une fois de plus, espérant avoir l'air rassurant, et se dépêcha d'enlever ses vêtements. Elle lui rendit paresseusement son sourire, se massant légèrement le ventre et la poitrine. Jack étouffa un gémissement. Cette satanée fille était sans expérience, mais l'excitait plus que la plupart des femmes avec qu'il avait connues. Ça doit être l'innocence, pensa-t-il momentanément, ne désirant pas s'étendre sur la question.  
  
Lorsqu'il en eut terminé avec les vêtements, il emprisonna sa taille entre ses jambes, l'embrassa dans le cou et commença à descendre. Il déposa de légers baisers entre ses seins, autour, et dessus, pendant qu'il délaçait son pantalon. Il savait quoi lui faire, où la toucher, où souffler, où frôler...il savait ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait été avec assez de femmes pour connaître leurs zones érogènes.  
  
Katelyn gémit en arquant légèrement le dos. Jack traça une traînée de baisers enflammés en partant de sa poitrine, passant par son nombril et jusque après les poils bouclés. Il avança sa langue vers l'endroit le plus sensible.  
  
- « Jack! » cria-t-elle, se mordant les lèvres afin de camoufler ses gémissements tandis qu'il continuait sa torture.  
  
Tout cela lui était, sans aucun doute, très bénéfique. Et autant il aimait l'amour ardent, autant ceci était tout aussi bien.  
  
Il s'arrêta et l'embrassa une fois de plus sur les lèvres. Ils s'étaient entre temps tous deux déshabillés et leurs vêtements gisaient, entassés sur le plancher. Elle geignait désespérément lorsqu'il lui écarta les jambes, en réclamant silencieusement plus. Jack la regarda, ses cheveux châtains collés sur sa figure beaucoup plus colorée qu'à l'habitude, ses yeux gris, presque noirs d'ardent désir. Elle était, de loin, une des femmes les plus attirantes qu'il ait jamais rencontrées.  
  
- « Chh... » lui dit-il.  
  
Elle n'avait pas besoin d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, l'embrassant négligemment, et glissa en elle. Oui! Jack réprima un gémissement, oh oui...Elle émit un halètement de douleur et ses soupçons furent confirmés : elle était bel et bien vierge. Il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, toutefois. Mais la prochaine fois, se promit malicieusement Jack, il lui montrerait un aspect relativement plus agréable de l'amour.  
  
Ses halètements de douleur se transformèrent rapidement en gémissements d'encouragement alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. « Jack », l'entendait-il répéter encore et encore. Il sourit d'un air narquois, ravi, les yeux fermés de plaisir.  
  
- « Katelyn! étouffa-t-il lorsqu'il atteint son point culminant. Oui, Katelyn! » soupira-t-il.  
  
Elle cria son nom un moment plus tard, arquant son dos avant de retomber sur le lit, exténuée.  
  
- « Oh Jack! » murmura-t-elle, souriant d'un air languissant, en lui prenant la main.  
  
Jack sourit et ne put retenir un irrépressible sentiment de fierté. Ha ha ha! Il était bon au lit.  
  
- « Dors » lui recommanda-t-il, tirant la couverture vers elle.  
  
Il s'assit, se préparant à partir quand il entendit une faible protestation. Katelyn lui avait attrapé le bras.  
  
- « Jack, reste » lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
Jack était abasourdi. Il ne restait jamais après avoir fait l'amour...  
  
- « S'il te plaît », plaida-t-elle, les yeux fermés et la bouche  
boudeuse.  
  
Elle semblait avoir remarqué l'inconfort qu'il avait éprouvé à sa demande.  
  
- « Bon, disons que c'est un cadeau. Mon cadeau d'avant mort... »  
  
Les yeux de Jack s'agrandirent. Elle savait.  
  
- « Katelyn », commença-t-il, mais elle s'était déjà endormie.  
  
Il secoua la tête, incrédule, et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il s'assura qu'ils étaient tous deux couverts avant de fermer les yeux. Elle était définitivement quelque chose...intrigante, mais innocente, dangereuse et magnifique. Il sourit rapidement. Gibbs avait raison à son sujet : elle était bel et bien un trésor.  
  
- « Tous les trésors ne sont pas faits d'or et d'argent », murmura-t- il brusquement, embrassant son oreille et se laissant gagner par un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
Cela avait été un moment de faiblesse...Son premier et dernier... 


	3. Hier

Réponse aux reviews Elizabeth Keelhaul: Merci d'avoir lu notre (je ne peux pas dire "ma" puisque ce n'est pas tout à fait la mienne...) fic! J'espère que le suite te plaira! Haeniliel: LOL!!!! haha! Je suis contente que tu ne m'aies pas tuée! En tout cas, au moins j'aurai peut-être les chapitres suivants....  
  
Note : Les flash-back sont en italiques, le reste de l'histoire est en caractère normal. Envoyez moi des reviews!!!!  
  
Hier  
  
- « Toi! Lui? Jack, comment as-tu pu! Putain comment as-tu pu? » hurla-t- elle en se débattant sauvagement; toute la gravité de la situation s'était finalement établie lorsqu'elle vit le Capitaine Robert Willow descendre de son navire d'un pas nonchalant, puis arriver sur le quai délabré.  
  
Le chapeau habituel de Jack lui cachait les yeux, tandis qu'il était appuyé contre un poteau de bois situé près du bord. Quiconque l'aurait regardé l'aurait trouvé aussi distant qu'ennuyé.  
  
- « Désolé, ma belle , murmura-t-il d'un ton tracé des regrets les plus légers.  
  
- Et me crie pas après, jeune fille. Après tout, t'es pas en position d'le faire, » dit Willow d'une voix traînante, laissant ses yeux glisser négligemment sur le corps de Katelyn.  
  
Ses mains avaient été attachées avec une corde épaisse et piquante et lui étaient, pour plus de précautions, retenues dans le dos par un des musculeux membres d'équipage de Willow.  
  
- « La voilà, les gars! Miss Katelyn Hockley, not'jolie p'tite prisonnière à nous, » railla-t-il.  
  
Il jeta ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire et porta la main à son chapeau.  
  
- « Un plaisir, hein? » dit-il en faisant un salut théâtral et riant lorsque ses lèvres se crispèrent de colère.  
  
L'équipage gloussa joyeusement, hérissé d'excitement.  
  
- « Ton sang va être versé avant ce soir, mon coeur », siffla doucement celui qui la tenait, en lui léchant l'oreille.  
  
Elle frissonna de dégoût, sentant un haut-le-coeur. L'audacieux courage qu'elle avait rassemblé tant bien que mal depuis l'aube s'éparpilla et fut brusquement remplacé par une peur apparemment inévitable.  
  
Elle lança un regard furtif autour d'elle. Si elle réussissait à se libérer de ses liens, ce qui était fortement improbable puisqu'ils étaient tellement serrés que ses doigts en devenaient bleus, elle n'aurait pas grand choix de chemin pour fuir. Elle pouvait plonger du quai dans une eau dont elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer la profondeur et risquer de se noyer, considérant son inaptitude à nager ou flotter. Sans compter, pensa-t- elle sardoniquement, les monticules de rochers larges et pointus qui traçaient la côte et le fond de l'océan. Sinon, elle pouvait choisir la route la plus facile : courir directement vers l'agglomération plutôt dispersée de palmiers. Bien sûr, le mauvais côté de sa seconde option était, évidemment, le fait que chaque personne dans un rayon de dix miles autour d'elle pouvait la rattraper en l'espace d'une seconde. De plus, elle ne serait probablement pas capable de se libérer de la brute qui la maintenait en place.  
  
Son coeur descendit encore plus bas lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre espoir d'évasion. Désormais, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de souhaiter un sursis divin de la part de Willow, ce qui pouvait lui laisser le temps de concocter un plan d'évasion impressionnant et génial. Cette opportunité aurait été grandement appréciée de Katelyn. Elle échappa inaudiblement une bouffée d'air, laissant uniquement le léger tremblement de sa lèvre inférieure dévoiler sa douleur et sa peur. Personne, cependant, ne semblait remarquer son inconfort et elle en était plus que reconnaissante. Leur chahut et leurs regards étaient la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin.  
  
Le perroquet de M. Cotton émit au hasard un « squwak » qui ramena l'attention de Katelyn vers l'équipage disparate de Jack. Ils étaient éparpillés à l'intérieur et sur le navire, certains faisant semblant de s'occuper, tandis que les autres se tenaient sur le quai, montrant de manière flagrante leur intérêt en ce qui arrivait à leur Kit-Kat. Un sentiment plein de tension et de chagrin les entourait. L'équipage de Willow, par contre, n'était ni mal assorti ni frappé de douleur. Tous se tenaient, un éclair malicieux dans les yeux, en croissant autour de leur capitaine et de sa jolie petite prisonnière. Chacun était bouillonnant d'avidité de sang et de torture. Après tout, cela faisait un mois que leurs mains avaient été peintes de sang.  
  
Jack, cependant, était le seul qui se tenait à l'écart des deux groupes. Pourquoi avait-il opté pour une attitude solitaire, Katelyn n'en était pas sûre, mais elle était certaine, positivement certaine, que sa colère grandissante était dirigée vers lui. Salaud de bon à rien, pensa-t- elle sauvagement. Une voix railleuse émergea néanmoins des sombres recoins de son esprit, et dit une simple phrase qui la fit frissonner. Bon au lit, par contre! Ses lèvres se pincèrent coupablement, incapables de former une réfutation claire. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait grandement apprécié.  
  
- « Jack! »  
  
Le cri bruyant fit sortir Katelyn de ses retours en arrière de la nuit précédente plutôt abruptement.  
  
- « Viens nous r'joindre, tu veux? » cria Willow amicalement.  
  
Comment un pirate comme lui pouvait être vaguement amical était incompréhensible pour Katelyn. Il était en tous points détestable.  
  
Jack sourit de toutes ses dents et vint les rejoindre d'un air important, fredonnant agréablement pour lui-même. Katelyn sentit son sang bouillir dangereusement, ses joues rougir d'un cramoisi foncé. Pourquoi était-il heureux alors qu'elle allait mourir?  
  
- « Willow, mate, comment tu vas? » dit-il sans articuler en claquant le dos du vieux capitaine. Il lança un regard rapide à Katelyn et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Elle lui montra les dents, sifflant furieusement. L'équipage rit sous cape.  
  
- « Insatiable, ajouta Willow. Enfin, c'était jusqu'à maint'nant. C'était très gracieux d'ta part, Cap'taine, de prendre le temps d'remplir ta promesse. On... gesticula-t-il à son équipage, t'en s'ra éternell'ment r'connaissants.   
  
- J'y crois à peine », murmura froidement Jack, son marmonnement et ses fanfaronnerie partis pour un court moment. Si j'me souviens bien, et j'ai aucun problème à m'en souvenir en c'moment, c'est toi qui m'as interrompu dans mes...ah... »  
  
Il leva l'index pensivement, se balançant sur place.  
  
- « ...escapades nocturnes, dirons-nous. C'est toi qui as demandé, pardon, exigé que j't'amène la Mam'selle ici, tu t'rappelles? En fait, tu m'as donné toute une cargaison d'renseignements sur elle : où la trouver, à quoi elle ressemblait...j'me demande : jusqu'à quel point tu connais la garce? »  
  
Il sourit largement. L'insulte heurta Katelyn comme une gifle en pleine figure. Elle baissa la tête de honte; elle avait fait l'amour avec le damné monstre!  
  
- « Ah, Jack... commença Willow.  
  
- CAPITAINE Jack...  
  
- Tu m'as eu... continua-t-il, ignorant le commentaire de Jack. J'connais la garce depuis qu'elle est petite. Belle prise, hein? Grosse poitrine, voluptueuse, et bien sûr, riche... »  
  
Jack secoua la tête. Il grogna et devança Willow.  
  
- « ...Ou Capitaine Sparrow, ou Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Pas seulement Jack! Y'a vraiment personne qui peut l'comprendre? J'en demande pas beaucoup, j'veux juste qu'les gens m'appellent Capitaine. Alors, j'vous demande pourquoi les gens le font pas? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Quelque chose d'horriblement horrible pour mériter cette dégradation? » radota Jack, une douce colère s'infiltrant dans sa voix.  
  
Katelyn dut ravaler sa langue pour éviter de débiter une séquence d'insultes bien pensées sur comment et pourquoi il méritait cette dégradation. Elle était certaine qu'il comprendrait le mot abruti.  
  
Les deux capitaines semblaient chacun être dans leurs mondes respectifs. L'un s'étendant à n'en plus finir sur le fait que la vie était injuste parce que personne ne voulait l'appeler Capitaine, l'autre se lançant dans une explication plutôt minutieuse et grossière de sa rencontre avec Katelyn.  
  
- « Je...Tu vas t'la fermer? » cria finalement Willow, perdant patience  
  
Jack sourit.  
  
- « Bien sûr, mate. »  
  
Katelyn observa sceptiquement les deux hommes. Ce serait mentir effrontément que de dire qu'elle connaissait Jack. Cet homme était beaucoup trop compliqué pour être complètement connu en deux mois, cependant elle avait la sensation tenace qu'il ne jouait pas franc jeu avec Willow. Les sourires, la bienveillance, le personnage irréfléchi n'allaient pas à Jack. Plus précisément alors qu'il avait affaire avec l'homme qui l'avait forcé à faire son sale travail avec désinvolture. Elle avait l'impression que Jack n'était pas le genre de personne qui l'accepterait gentiment. Toutefois la question demeurait : qu'était-il en train de planifier? Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était un ami fuyant, qui tournerait chaque situation à son propre avantage  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre...peut-être essayait-il de la sauver! Une étincelle d'espoir alluma ses yeux, mais mourut rapidement lorsqu'elle se rappela le mot d'ordre d'Anamaria. « La seule priorité de Jack Sparrow, c'est Jack Sparrow, mets-toi ça dans la tête. » De plus, la seule pensée qu'il puisse la sauver s'enterra au fond des recoins de son esprit lorsqu'il s'en alla d'un air important, disant cavalièrement au revoir, rejoindre son équipage. Les yeux de Katelyn s'agrandirent. Dieu tout puissant, c'était fini...  
  
- « Allez, les gars, amenez-la avec vous, » dit Willow en commençant à partir.  
  
Katelyn paniquait désormais complètement et totalement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la Perle et l'équipage; à Jack, marchant et fredonnant; à Willow, riant tout seul; au quai; à ses possibilités d'évasion...tous semblaient insensibles à son problème. Elle allait mourir, bon sang! Elle chancela et sa gorge commença à se dessécher. Non, non, non! Au secours! pensa-t-elle désespérément.  
  
Et tout à coup, sans la moindre raison, Katelyn cria : « Deux minutes! »  
  
- « Qu'est-ce que t'as dit?? » demanda Willow en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Il s'arrêta immédiatement, près de la Perle Noire, dont l'équipage continuait de travailler, ne montrant aucun signe d'intérêt. «Jack Sparrow s'est ramassé une bonne bande d'acteurs, » pensa-t-il.  
  
- « Deux minutes, dit-elle en grande hâte, se débattant contre ses liens. Deux minutes avec l'équipage, l'équipage de Jack. Pour dire adieu! Pour leur dire adieu. Jack et son équipage. Maintenant! »  
  
Willow persifla.  
  
- « Bien, alors laissez-moi dire adieu à au moins trois d'entre eux. Seulement trois, c'est tout ce que je demande. »  
  
Elle bégayait et ses lèvres tremblaient alors que son esprit allait à toute allure. N'importe quoi pour lui donner plus de temps, n'importe quoi!  
  
- « Miss Hockley, » murmura-t-il, traçant un segment le long de sa silhouette.  
  
Elle résista à l'envie de frissonner.  
  
- « Encore une fois, vous êtes pas en position d'négocier. »  
  
Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma comme un poisson.  
  
- « Je...euh...pas de cris. J'irai silencieusement sans me battre. »  
  
Il lui saisit le menton, amenant son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.  
  
- « Un. »  
  
- « Un? murmura-t-elle, confuse.  
  
- Vous m'avez entendu, jeune fille. Un. Un homme. Vaudrait mieux qu'il compte, hein? »  
  
Ses yeux se ridèrent et ses lèvres s'écartèrent, révélant une dentition jaune et retouchée d'or.   
  
- « J'vous laisse réfléchir à qui vous voulez choisir. »  
  
Il ne lui lâcha pas le menton, au lieu de cela, il traçait des motifs sur son visage de sa main libre.  
  
- « Jack, dit-elle automatiquement, un nuage de colère assombrissant ses yeux. Je dois parler à Jack! »  
  
Willow regarda la prisonnière pensivement. Il fit signe à la brute.  
  
- « J'vous en donne dix et j'veux la paix et l'silence quand on s'occupera de vous, chérie. »  
  
Elle acquiesça sans un bruit, avalant difficilement.  
  
- « Cap'taine Sparrow! » hurla Willow.  
  
Jack s'arrêta à mi-pas et pivota, agitant les bras pour garder son équilibre.  
  
- « Ouais? »  
  
Katelyn s'étonna de la différence entre les deux capitaines. Les cheveux noirs pleins de perles de Jack étaient en contraste direct avec ceux de Willow, qui étaient blonds, gris et clairsemés. Si quelqu'un rencontrait Jack pour la première fois, il penserait sûrement qu'il était un suppôt de Satan aux paroles charmeuses qui agissait tout bonnement comme s'il était fou. Si quelqu'un rencontrait Willow, il s'en retournerait sûrement d'où il venait plus vite qu'il lui serait possible de dire « à terre ». « Ils sont le jour et la nuit », pensa-t-elle. Du regard espiègle de Jack à celui, sordide de Willow.  
  
- « La garce veut t'faire part d'ses pensées. Tu f'rais mieux d'faire attention, avertit Willow. Elle a pas l'air d'très bonne humeur. »  
  
La brute poussa Katelyn en avant et elle trébucha dans les bras de Willow.  
  
- « Eh bien, mon chou, j'suis pas habitué à c'que les femmes s'jettent dans mes bras. Mais j'arrangerai quelque chose pour la prochaine fois, puisque t'as visiblement envie d'moi. »  
  
Katelyn le repoussa haineusement, lançant un regard meurtrier au Capitaine et à son acolyte.  
  
- « Mes liens?   
  
- Tu demandes quelque chose qu'tu d'vrais même pas oser vouloir.   
  
- S'il vous plaît? »  
  
Willow rit et coupa rapidement les liens. Elle se sauva à toutes jambes, fonçant vers Jack, les yeux en forme de croissants.  
  
- « Toi! , murmura-t-elle d'une voix glacée.  
  
- Mon amour, dit Jack. Allons dans un endroit plus privé, veux-tu? »  
  
Elle répondit par un regard furieux.  
  
- « Je vais le prendre comme un oui. »  
  
Il siffla joyeusement et la conduisit dans sa cabine.  
  
- « Eh bien...qu'est-ce que tu veux?   
  
- Qu'est-ce que je veux? Qu'est-ce que je veux? Jack Sparrow, tu as passé deux mois en ma présence et tu oses me demander ce que je te veux? »  
  
Toute trace des bonnes manières que sa mère avait tant bien que mal ancrées dans sa tête s'envola par la fenêtre avec une fureur belliqueuse et une rage bouillante presque tangibles. Ses antérieurs sentiments d'anxiété, de peur et de panique se dissipèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle regarda son visage. Tout ce qui restait était une haine surnaturelle pour le pirate à la beauté sans raffinement connu sous le nom de Capitaine Jack Sparrow.  
  
- « Je...tu...tu es un bâtard bon à rien! Tu...tu...merde!...Tu es...Je te hais! »  
  
Elle voyait rouge, sa colère l'aveuglait.  
  
- « Tu savais depuis le début que c'était Willow, n'est-ce pas? Espèce de vaurien sans cervelle! Comment as-tu pu? J'avais réussi à me convaincre que tu avais un coeur. Je peux voir que je me suis grandement fourvoyée! »  
  
Elle le gifla. Une gifle cuisante dont Jack était certain de se rappeler longtemps, mais pas aussi longtemps que le regard qu'elle lui jetait. Un malstrom de sentiments de trahison, de dégoût, de répulsion, d'effroi et un petit tremblotement d'affection diminuant comme les braises mourantes d'un feu éteint.  
  
Jack pinça les lèvres et se raidit, se nourrissant de sa colère.  
  
- « Ne fais pas d'erreur, Katelyn, dit-il ton glacé, plaçant sans pitié une main derrière sa tête en l'amenant à lui brusquement. Je suis peut-être un vaurien et un bâtard bon à rien, mais je sais quand ne pas dépasser les limites et me taire. »  
  
Jack plaqua violemment ses lèvres contres les siennes et arqua les yeux.  
  
- « Au moins je ne suis pas une garce riche qui se fait aspirer dans des affaires au-delà de son contrôle. »  
  
La prise aux cheveux se resserra et la tira vers l'arrière, relevant sa tête brusquement et douloureusement.  
  
Katelyn suffoqua.  
  
- « Tu me fais mal, Jack », gronda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.  
  
Il rit sèchement.  
  
- « C'est plutôt drôle que tu dises cela, Kit-Kat. »  
  
Il cracha le nom venimeusement. Elle ferma les yeux, souhaitant être très loin de lui, de l'île, de tout. Elle souhaita retrouver hier, où tout était bien, quand elle se sentait incroyablement bien d'être aussi près de Jack.  
  
- « Tu as fait un numéro plutôt impressionnant tout à l'heure qui laissait croire dur comme fer que tu étais insensible à la douleur. À moins, bien sûr, que ta fantaisie soit de faire souffrir les autres. Alors dis- moi, mon amour, est-ce que tu aimes infliger la douleur? »  
  
Il amena ses lèvres à celles de Katelyn avec assez de force pour les meurtrir.  
  
Katelyn gémit de douleur, repoussant la poitrine de Jack d'un ton suppliant. Il n'y avait plus de passion, plus rien de la tendresse et des douces caresses de la nuit précédente; tout ce qui restait était une douleur lancinante. Il l'avait embrassée pour lui faire du mal et pour aucune autre raison.  
  
- « Jack, arrête! » dit-elle d'une voix rauque, faible et fatiguée qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis longtemps.  
  
Jack rit de plus belle.  
  
- « Pourquoi? »  
  
Il la tira plus près de lui, lui écrasant la taille entre son bras et son bassin.  
  
- « Arrête! cria-t-elle. Lâche-moi, Jack! », dit-elle, se débattant contre lui, le souvenir soudain d'événements oubliés refaisant surface.  
  
i - « Fais attention, chérie, ne va pas vagabonder trop loin. Dangereux endroit que cette partie de la ville; ne va pas faire de folle bévue. »  
  
Sa mère lui donnait le même avertissement chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient dans une nouvelle ville. Livré avec le même amour, la même fierté et la même protection que toutes les mères ont pour leur enfant.  
  
- « Je sais, mère. Je suis assez vieille pour me débrouiller toute seule. »  
  
Sa prétention était insensée : elle pensait qu'elle était assez forte et assez vieille pour se protéger. Elle n'avait que seize ans, plutôt petite pour son âge, rien de comparable à la force et à la corpulence des hommes saouls et divagants...  
  
Des heures plus tard, l'écho du grondement d'une détonation, le bruit impossible à ne pas reconnaître de la chair qui se brise. Des mains larges et sales l'attrapant par la taille et la poussant vers le corps inanimé de sa mère. Beaucoup trop clairement, elle pouvait voir la mare de sang passant au travers de sa robe en tachant ses mains et son visage.  
  
La voix forte de l'homme, son discours empoisonné : « Eh ben, elle va pas gagner c'soir... » Les rires s'intensifiaient alors qu'il s'éloignait...la laissant seule, complètement et désespérément seule avec sa mère morte... /i  
  
- « Eh bien, mon amour, tu peux me faire mal, mais je ne peux pas te faire mal. Prenons une minute pour passer la situation en revue, veux-tu...Tu fais quelque chose qui me fait mal et cela me laisse bien certainement avec le choix de te faire mal. Tu m'en dois une, savvy, mon amour?   
  
- Lâche-moi! » implora-t-elle.  
  
Au lieu du feu dans ses yeux se trouvait un regard noir et hanté. L'étreinte autour de sa taille commençait à la blesser.  
  
- « Tu me fais mal. »  
  
Il la fixa indifféremment et elle se sentit frémir. Elle avait eu totalement raison lorsqu'elle disait ne pas connaître Jack Sparrow; elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être comme cela. Il avait toujours eu l'air si heureux...  
  
- « Je te fais mal! » cria-t-il.  
  
Il lui agrippa le menton plus brusquement que l'avait fait Willow et, par un sort tordu et ironique, elle souhaitait presque être avec lui. Les dix minutes devraient être passées bientôt, non?  
  
- « Les affaires, mon amour. Je suis un pirate...Je ne vois pas en quoi te laisser partir me bénéficierait de quelque manière que se soit, et je dois dire qu'il y a les choses et la manière...dit-il en regardant derrière elle. En fait, tu peux marchander une situation qui nous bénéficierait à tous deux.  
  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle désespérément. Donne-moi l'ancien Jack!  
  
- Mais c'est un vaurien de bâtard. Sans compter que tu ne m'as rien donné qui t'appartenait. »  
  
Il lui caressa les lèvres avec ses pouces.  
  
- « C'est une pitié qu'une telle beauté doive se perdre », dit-il d'une voix traînante, laissant l'ancien Jack réapparaître une fraction de seconde.  
  
Une larme glissa sur la joue de Katelyn. Penser qu'elle avait même envisagé qu'il puisse la sauver.  
  
- « Jack, je le veux. Maintenant! »  
  
Sa voix monta dangereusement de quelques octaves et plus de larmes coulèrent sur sa joue. Il sourit prétentieusement et les lécha, laissant traîner ses dents sur sa peau.  
  
- « Moi.   
  
- Pardon? demanda-t-il inutilement, il l'avait très bien comprise.  
  
- Tu peux m'avoir si tu me rends Jack. »  
  
Irrationnelle, folle, dingue, idiote, elle ne pouvait choisir un mot qui rendait justice au point auquel elle était stupide. Pour commencer, l'enjeu était élevé lorsqu'on marchande avec un pirate, mais de marchander son corps, sa vie, son coeur et son âme était probablement la chose la plus inimaginable à laquelle quiconque pouvait songer.  
  
Jack sourit.  
  
- « C'est fait, mon amour. »  
  
Il lui lâcha la taille et le menton, un large sourire à la Jack accroché au visage. Katelyn laissa tomber un léger soupir.  
  
- « Honnêtement, mon amour, on aurait cru que tu étais la moitié d'un esprit, pas une femme plutôt éduquée. Je viens de te gagner tout seul en un seul coup. »  
  
Elle le fixa d'un regard vide. Il laissa échapper un long soupir soufrant.  
  
- « Tu, dit-il en faisant tournoyer ses mains pour enfin les pointer vers elle, m'appartiens. Ce qui signifie que je peux t'emmener avec moi sur la Perle Noire. »  
  
Katelyn ne fit que le fixer, la mâchoire grande ouverte.  
  
- « Je t'ai sauvée. Normalement un merci serait de mise, mais puisque tu sembles incapable de former une phrase cohérente, un baiser serait tout aussi gratifiant. Ne penses-tu pas, mon amour?  
  
- Oh mon Dieu! Je vais t'embrasser autant que tu veux, Jack, tu viens de me sauver de la mort », dit-elle en riant allègrement, les yeux brillants.  
  
Elle se souvint plutôt clairement d'avoir dit que Jack Sparrow adaptait toute situation à son avantage. Katelyn n'aurait jamais pensé être si précise dans ses suppositions.  
  
Jack roula les yeux.  
  
- « Les femmes mélodramatiques...elles feront ma mort, dit-il en l'entendant rire. Maintenant, le problème est plus près de nous. Comment allons-nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle au Capitaine Willow? »  
  
Katelyn releva un sourcil.  
  
- « Laisse-moi lui parler, savvy? lui dit-il.  
  
- Savvy », approuva-t-elle.  
  
Elle ne connaissait définitivement pas Jack Sparrow, mais si le soleil se levait sur elle et qu'elle retournait sur la Perle...eh bien, elle était certaine de résoudre l'énigme qu'était Jack Sparrow et entendait connaître tout de lui...chaque petit détail...jusqu'au dernier grain de beauté...Elle sourit machiavéliquement, se demandant combien de temps et d'énergie elle aurait besoin pour le chercher... 


	4. Négociations

**Réponses aux reviews :  
  
Aureliebloom : **je suis contente que la fic te plaise! Continue de la lire et de commenter!  
  
**BoB Chiri : **Merci pour tes encouragements! Si tu veux lire la version originale, va sur le profil de Haeniliel; c'est elle, l'auteur de ce petit bijou. J'espère que le chapitre 4 répond à tes attentes...  
  
**Sushi-powa : **J'espère que tu seras agréablement surprise par ce chapitre...Moi, en tout cas, je pense qu'il te plaira...  
  
--------------------------  
  
**Chapitre 4 : Négotiations**  
  
- « Jack, prononça Katelyn, la tête penchée pensivement, un soudain sentiment d'appréhension la prenant par surprise. Qu'arrivera-t-il si Willow, s'il ne te laisse pas m'avoir? S'il n'est pas d'accord... »  
  
Elle se tut et soupira lourdement en s'adossant au mur.  
  
Jack rit.  
  
- « Son désaccord est inévitable. Nous – non, pas vraiment, je...dit-il en faisant des gestes consistant à se pointer lui-même, se pencher vers l'avant de manière dramatique et faire un large sourire découvrant ses dents d'or. Je dois simplement renverser la situation pour qu'elle m'avantage...Ah, mais je ne peux pas révéler tous mes secrets, non? Tout ce que ta jolie tête a besoin de savoir et tout ce que je suis prêt à te dire, c'est que tu dois attendre le moment opportun, d'accord? Ne penses-tu pas, mon amour? »  
  
Jack lui fit un clin d'oeil, les yeux scintillants.  
  
Katelyn se permit un petit sourire et secoua la tête, incrédule. Même lorsque des vies étaient en jeu et que la mort était presque certaine, il réussissait quand même à être plein d'entrain et cavalier jusqu'à la désinvolture. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le démoraliser. Même son exploit de tout à l'heure ne paraissait pas avoir laissé de traces, bien que, pour sa part, Katelyn se sentait encore un peu méfiante.  
  
Jack laissa un doigt sans pitié tracer le relief du visage de la jeune femme, les yeux curieux, cherchant. Le voyant maintenant, dans une atmosphère si intime et à une distance si réduite, Katelyn ne savait s'il était plus heureux de la posséder et de pouvoir de la ravager, à proprement parler, où et quand il le désirait (pas qu'elle s'en plaignît, soit dit en passant) ou s'il était plus emballé à l'idée du combat qu'il allait inévitablement provoquer. Le plaisir charnel et le combat étaient des choses qu'aimait Jack, comme il aimait son rhum, et choisir pouvait s'avérer être difficile. De plus, elle ne percevait pas Willow comme le genre d'homme qui renonce ou abandonne sans livrer bataille et elle savait pertinemment que Jack était aussi têtu qu'une mule. L'histoire de deux pirates aussi obstinés l'un que l'autre se disputant quelque chose qu'ils désirent avec la même ardeur ne pouvait trouver de dénouement heureux.  
  
Secrètement, Katelyn espérait qu'il était plus heureux de la posséder, puisque cela signifiait qu'elle serait avec lui, ce qu'elle pensait être un échange raisonnable contre une mort inopportune.  
  
Katelyn fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par la pression des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes. Elle sourit contre sa bouche. Heureusement, il n'y avait plus de douleur, mais simplement un délice fervent, ahurissant. Les souvenirs de leur rencontre nocturne envahirent son esprit; ses mains rugueuses, ses lèvres douces, ses gémissements à peine audibles; et elle intensifia hardiment le baiser, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Jack. Elle nageait dans le bonheur quand elle sentit la main gauche du capitaine remonter le long de sa jambe, lentement sur sa cuisse, puis redescendre et remonter de plus belle, encore et encore dans un mouvement perpétuellement excitant. Elle échappa, d'une voix grinçante, haletante, « Jack », et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Leur respiration augmenta et dans une hâte floue, il la souleva, la forçant à envelopper ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sa main libre glissa sous son jupon, remontant sa jupe. Katelyn tâtonnait maladroitement sa chemise, essayant tant bien que mal de la lui enlever.  
  
Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent passionnément et la chemise de Jack tomba silencieusement sur le sol de la cabine. Les jambes de Katelyn se serrèrent autour de sa taille, tandis que ses mains traînaient librement sur son torse. Jack la plaqua contre le mur, ses mains alternant entre lui tenir les jambes et l'extrême bas du dos.  
  
- « Jack, murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, les doigts emmêlés dans ses cheveux. Ton lit. »  
  
Il lui fit dédaigneusement « oui » de la tête et continua de l'embrasser, descendant vers son cou et suçant sa clavicule. Elle frissonna de plaisir, sa respiration irrégulière et son visage plus rouge qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ramena ses lèvres à celles de Katelyn, sa langue cherchant la sienne avec appétit.  
  
- « Sparrow! Nom de Dieu! Pourquoi t'as la langue dans la gorge de ma prisonnière? » rugit Willow avec fureur.  
  
Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, ses yeux à peine plus gros que  
des petites fentes et sa main sur la poignée de son épée.  
  
Katelyn étouffa un cri d'horreur, un teint blanc malade s'installant sur son visage rougeâtre quelques instants auparavant.  
  
- « C'est la deuxième fois que tu m'fais ça, mate », grogna Jack, visiblement mécontent.  
  
Il lança à Katelyn un clin d'œil indétectable, qui la rassura...seulement un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit saine et sauve et très, très loin de cette île et de Willow, elle ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas se sentir même vaguement soulagée. Autant elle savait Jack capable d'utiliser la piraterie, son code et quelque portion d'intelligence surréelle qu'il possédait pour la ramener avec lui, autant les faits restaient les faits et Willow avait encore le droit de la posséder. Penser que son propre père ait eu l'audace d'échanger son unique fille contre des biens et des bijoux la mettait hors d'elle. Un éclair de méchanceté étincela dans ses yeux gris vert. C'est un bon débarras qu'il ait été tué, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, pensa-t-elle malicieusement.  
  
- « Cap'taine, et si on sortait d'ici? J'apprécierais beaucoup de PAS détruire ma cabine », dit Jack d'un ton embrouillé en s'éloignant de Willow d'un pas nonchalant.  
  
Puis, par force plus que par volonté, le vieux pirate suivit Jack, l'air plus que renfrogné et contrarié.  
  
Katelyn ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration et échappa un lourd soupir tout en essayant de ramener son cœur battant la chamade à un rythme un peu plus humain. Elle resta pétrifiée pendant ce qu'elle pensa être une éternité avant de sortir de la pièce et d'aller rejoindre Jack et Willow. Elle fut gratifiée d'un soupir qui aurait été comique dans toute autre situation, mais qui, en ce moment, contribua uniquement à la rendre encore plus nerveuse. L'équipage de Jack était aligné en demi-lune à bâbord et celui de Willow s'opposait à eux, dans une position parfaitement imitée à tribord. Près de sa cabine, Jack se balançait de bord en bord, son sourire à la Jack Sparrow habituel sur les lèvres, les yeux pénétrants, en train de calculer. Willow était quelques pas devant lui, sa bouche en une ligne droite, ses yeux sombres et pleins de haine balayant le pont. Katelyn frissonna lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur elle et se recula, vacillante, tout près des portes.  
  
Le silence tendu fut violemment tranché lorsque Willow émit un aboiement railleur.  
  
- « Tu vas m'donner la fille, maintenant? »  
  
Jack fit non de la tête, son sourire et son regard de chat Cheshire lui donnèrent un air terrifiant.  
  
Willow ne semblait pas satisfait du travail de Jack en ce moment et ses lèvres se raidirent.  
  
- « Pourquoi tu veux la garder? Hein, Jack? Elle est trop bonne au lit pour qu'tu t'en débarrasses? » dit malicieusement Willow, la voix coupante et glaciale.  
  
Il y eut une courte inspiration à l'endroit où se tenait Katelyn. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux, le visage rougissant furieusement. Une colère soudaine la prit par surprise, son sang se mit à bouillir et affluer à sa tête, ses dents grincèrent et ses yeux se fermèrent à demi. Elle fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés, avec l'intention de tuer le Capitaine, mais elle s'arrêta lorsque Jack lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Pas maintenant, semblait-il dire, souviens-toi : LE MOMENT OPPORTUN. Katelyn acquiesça et dut faire intervenir chaque fibre de volonté qu'elle possédait. Elle espérait que Jack lui donnerait une leçon... douloureuse et inoubliable.  
  
- « On dirait qu'quelqu'un est jaloux. Mais j'comprends entièr'ment pourquoi t'es jaloux d'moi, c'est une jolie prise, hein? commença Jack alors qu'un murmure de rire passa dans la foule. Le p'tit problème, ou il peut être gros, ça dépend d'la façon dont tu vois la situation, mate, c'est qu'elle t'appartient plus, Willy. Et maintenant, voilà la meilleure partie : je l'ai gagnée, lui murmura-t-il comme s'il avait révélé un secret énormément choquant. C'qui veut dire qu'elle m'appartient et qu'le fait qu'tu l'aies gagnée avant moi est annulé! C'est pas vraiment le mot, mais ça conviendra.   
  
- Ça, c'est un peu prétentieux...dit Willow d'un ton meurtrier. T'es un bon pirate, Cap'taine Sparrow, mais c'est pas bien d'prendre quelque chose qui appartient à un autre pirate, et tu d'vrais l'savoir mieux qu'les autres... »  
  
Puis, pour tous ceux qui observaient, les secondes qui suivirent passèrent trop vite. Willow dégaina son pistolet, arma et tira avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de réagir et à peine une fraction de seconde pus tard, le pistolet de Jack était sorti de son étui et détonné avec une précision mortelle. En un clin d'œil, on entendit un juron et un sourd cri d'horreur mêlé de douleur, rapidement suivi par le bruit d'un poids mort s'écrasant contre le pont de bois.  
  
Un lourd silence s'installa sur le navire. Un nuage sombre s'arrêta devant le soleil, obscurcissant ses rayons indécemment brillants et une rafale de vent passa par dépit, faisant onduler les voiles et les vêtements. Chaque être vivant à bord se tenait, figé, dans un état de demi-rêve. L'étrange sifflement du vent et la noirceur environnante commencèrent à irradier un sentiment désespérant de mélancolie. On aurait trouvé plus de vie dans un cimetière. L'absence totale de mouvement et le silence assourdissant étaient presque tangiblement contractants.  
  
Un squawk provenant du mât le plus haut et un fou battement d'ailes brisèrent la stupeur éthérée. Le perroquet de M. Cotton planait dans le ciel monochrome.  
  
- « Nettoyez les ponts, préparez les voiles et le mât », croassait-il absurdement, tournant au-dessus du navire.  
  
Sur le pont, Katelyn échappa un soupir à briser le cœur.  
  
- « Jack », articula-t-elle à grand peine.  
  
Une ruée inattendue, comme si elle avait été transpercée par mille et un couteaux, la traversa, laissant une tache rouge grandir dans son sillage.  
  
Le pirate en question rabaissa son pistolet, ses yeux ébahis fixant le pont. Le Capitaine Robert Willow avait subi ce que Jack pouvait uniquement décrire comme une fin insensée. Il était étendu en un amas sanglant devant lui, les yeux écarquillés, choqués, et la chemise de plus en plus rouge. L'équipage de Willow était immobile et figé, incapable de réfléchir. Jack les regarda.  
  
- « Vous allez partir maint'nant et si jamais j'revois vot'bande de pirates débiles, j'disposerai personnell'ment de tous et chacun d'ent'vous. Et croyez-moi j'aurai aucun regret. »  
  
Un petit homme courbé, faisant partie de ceux qui croient pouvoir tout faire, s'avança, un éclair dans ses yeux bleu clair.  
  
- « Tu peux pas nous dire de partir, espèce de... »  
  
L'homme ne finit jamais son insulte. Jack avait chargé son pistolet et tiré, une fois de plus avec une précision impeccable.  
  
- « Ce serait sage de pas m'tenter, dit-il froidement. Maint'nant partez! » aboya-t-il.  
  
L'équipage se bouscula en se dépêchant de regagner leur navire, chaque homme aussi faible que les autres dans leur métier. Jack ressentit un léger frisson, il était persuadé qu'aucun d'eux ne passerait la nuit...  
  
Il se retourna vers son équipage, le choc évident de leur visage l'effrayant. Ils l'avaient déjà vu travailler; ceci n'avait pas été différent. Il jeta un rapide regard à Gibbs, qui pencha la tête et s'élança, rapidement suivi d'Anamaria. Jack n'osait pas regarder vers eux, craignant ce qu'il verrait... Non, Jack hocha la tête. Il ne craignait pas ce qu'il allait voir, il l'appréhendait. Il détourna donc son regard vers la mer, regardant le ciel passer de bleu pâle aux couleurs concordantes de violets, rouges, roses et jaunes avant qu'il ose marcher jusqu'à sa cabine.  
  
Pendant que Jack restait debout dans son observation, Gibbs et Anamaria coururent aux cotés de Katelyn. Le sang, riche et rafraîchissant, coulant autour de sa silhouette s'accumulait dans ses cheveux auburn et coulait à travers les planches du pont. Ses yeux roulèrent alors qu'elle pressait une main contre sa poitrine gauche. Gibbs regarda la jeune femme qu'il avait été fier d'appeler sa fille, la tête penchée, la respiration coupée, et il sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si une main le tenait fermement.  
  
- « Oh non, murmura-t-elle, lui souriant faiblement. J'ai été touchée. »  
  
Elle essaya de rire, mais la toux l'en empêcha. Quelle ironie : elle allait subir le même sort que ses parents, alors qu'elle avait tant travaillé afin de ne pas en être victime. Cela créait en elle un conflit d'émotions : hilarité et chagrin. Elle tenta d'en saisir, d'en choisir une alors qu'elles traversèrent son esprit. Une part d'elle ne pouvait qu'accepter le chagrin, bien qu'elle avait le sentiment qu'elle ferait mieux de rire de la situation.  
  
- « Jack? » demanda-t-elle, sentant sa voix se casser.  
  
Gibbs ouvrit la bouche et commença à lui dire qu'il était occupé, mais les mots n'atteignaient Katelyn qu'en sons indistincts, lents et mal articulés. Elle fonça les sourcils, une douleur brûlante s'élançant au travers de son épaule.  
  
- « Jack, essaya-t-elle de dire, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Jack? » répéta-t-elle.  
  
Gibbs la fixait, hurlant quelque chose, Anamaria avait un regard furieux, sa peur bien masquée, et tout se fondit ensemble. Katelyn cria désespérément, essayant de garder ses yeux ouverts, essayant de ne pas claquer des dents, et essayant de conserver la chaleur de son corps. Sa tête se renversa, ses yeux se fermèrent et dans un dernier cri, son corps devint inanimé... 


	5. Colère

**Note : **Salut à toutes! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire merci de lire cette fic, que je trouve absolument géniale...ceci n'est qu'une traduction et je vous conseille donc aussi de lire la version originale sur la page de Haeniliel (elle aussi sur FanFiction). Vous pourriez découvrir plusieurs très belles fic...Aussi, je voulais vous dire que ce chapitre est le dernier de ceux que j'avais traduit à l'avance, et que le prochain risque donc d'être plus long à arriver. Mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux! Gros bisous!!!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Franfreluche : Non, non, ce n'est pas la fin! Il reste encore beaucoup de chapitres à écrire (pour l'auteur) à traduire (pour moi) et à lire (pour vous). Merci de ta review!

**Les-divans-infernales : **Je répète : non, ce n'est pas fini (« c'est rien qu'un début »...désolée... ça allait bien dans le contexte...) En tout cas, merci de ta review!

**Bee orchid : **Merci! Moi aussi, je l'ai trouvé absolument sublime! Tu verras à quel point l'auteur a bien compris le personnage au chapitre 8. Il y a une réplique absolument parfaite, qui décrit parfaitement Jack. Gros bisous!

**Sushi-powa : **Tu ne resteras pas déçue trop longtemps, alors... :-p Gros bisous!

**BoB Chiri : **Haha! J'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre moins triste...et que Jack ne te décevra pas... ;-) À bientôt!!!

Chapitre 5 : Colère

De lourdes portes de bois s'ouvrirent à la volée, rebondissant légèrement sur le mur. Tous ceux qui étaient présents savaient que Jack était entré dans sa cabine avec l'aura d'un homme chargé d'une mission : les yeux perçants avec ce qui pouvait sembler être de la détermination, la bouche en une fine ligne et les sourcils si froncés que cela en devenait pénible à regarder. Cependant, Jack n'avait pas de mission à accomplir, il était sur le sentier de la guerre.

La colère et la contrariété qu'il avait si bien cachées et enterrées dans les recoins sombres de son esprit avaient finalement réussi à le prendre d'assaut et étouffaient son bon sens. Même s'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour accepter les événements passés, il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait confortable et encore moins calme et passif. Tout ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment était une aveuglante haine voyageant au travers de ses veines, faisant bouillir son sang. Jack bouillait intérieurement de fureur alors qu'il se rappelait avoir dit qu'il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en acceptant de faire le sale travail de Willow. Il se mordit les lèvres. Cela n'avait pas aidé les choses que le salaud de moralisateur l'ait interrompu...

_Jack sourit de contentement alors que la blonde l'embrassait du haut vers le bas de la poitrine, fixant expertement sa langue sur les endroits les plus sensibles. Il s'était écoulé beaucoup de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une femme, et se dit-il, une bonne. La blonde lui effleura le mamelon de ses dents et Jack grogna._

_- « Touché un point sensible? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque, répétant le mouvement, ses cheveux caressant légèrement sa poitrine en le chatouillant._

_Jack échappa un petit rire, passa sa main dans les longs cheveux et remua les hanches de façon suggestive. Deux mois avaient filé depuis que son équipage et lui avaient amarré à Tortuga; deux mois, longs et plutôt dépourvus d'événements, depuis qu'il avait laissé Will et Élizabeth langoureusement enlacés à Port-Royal et pour la première fois depuis, il se sentait libre. Aucun souci ne le tracassait pour le moment, il ne ressentait que le plaisir marqué de pulsations en son aine qui, pensa Jack, avait grand besoin d'être soulagé. _

_Presque psychiquement, Désirée (enfin, il était certain que son nom ressemblait vaguement à quelque chose du genre) déplaça ses mains vers l'intérieur de son pantalon et entoura sa virilité de ses doigts. Jack grogna, bougeant ses hanches de bas en haut, la forte contraction de son pantalon douloureusement plaisante. Ah!, soupira intérieurement Jack, c'est tellement bon! Elle s'arrêta cependant et ramena ses mains sur sa poitrine. Jack se renfrogna, déçu, et échappa un long soupir. Putain de femme! Essayait-elle de le tuer?_

_- « La patience, Capitaine, est une vertu », murmura-t-elle._

_Jack retint la réplique vulgaire qui lui brûlait les lèvres (Pas quand tu paies ta femme à l'heure), grogna et la renversa, lui emprisonna la taille entre ses genoux et lui ramena les mains au-dessus de la tête. _

_- « Nah! J'crois pas à la patience dans des moments comme ça, ma belle. »_

_Il commença à délacer son pantalon et elle le regarda avec désir, un excitement soudain emplissant l'atmosphère. Elle se demanda à quel point ce serait amusant de se vanter de son exploit. Elle connaissait plusieurs femmes qui seraient certainement jalouses. _

_Jack posa sa bouche sur son sein, faisant glisser ses mains de plus en plus bas sur son corps gracié de courbes. _

_Puis, lorsque arriva ce qui pourrait seulement se décrire comme un des moments cruciaux de l'amour, un « boum » sonore retentit dans la chambre, ayant pour effet immédiat d'éloigner Jack et la blonde dans un bond commun. La main de Jack trouva son pistolet abandonné avec la vitesse d'un réflexe et le pointa vers l'intrus offensant dont il se débarrasserait rapidement s'il n'avait pas une excellente raison pour son intrusion inopportune. _

_- « J'arrive au mauvais moment, Cap'taine Sparrow? » gloussa de la porte un homme de grande taille, le visage dans l'ombre et la main sur la poignée de son épée._

_Pas qu'une épée puisse faire grand chose contre un pistolet..._

_- « Oui, en fait », gronda Jack, plissant les yeux._

_Il connaissait cette voix, beaucoup trop bien. Elle l'avait sauvé auparavant, bien qu'il lui était difficile d'avouer que lui, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow de la Perle Noire, avait un jour eu besoin d'être sauvé. Cependant, la Compagnie des Indes Orientales n'était pas aussi bienveillante et chaleureuse que ce que disaient els gens. En fait, elle était tout simplement diabolique. Comme disait Jack à toute personne qui osait même penser à s'y aventurer, il vallait mieux réciter ses dernières volontés, demander à son équipage de nous torturer de façon inimaginable aux êtres humains et ensuite terminer par saboter son navire, ce serait beaucoup plus appréciable._

_Willow échappa un rire semblable à un aboiement et la blonde à côté de Jack passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, se couvrant avec une couverture inutilisée. Cette situation était pour le moins inusitée autant pour Jack que Désirée. _

_- « Ben c'est pas important si j'te dérange , continua l'homme, ne portant aucune attention à l'agacement de Jack et la prostituée. J'ai besoin d'te parler, de toute façon, c'est urgent. Pressant, je t'assure. »_

_Jack releva un sourcil._

_- « J'avais pris pour acquis qu'on f'rait plus affaire après ce petit incident à Singapour, Cap'taine Willow. _

_- Ah, mais Jacky!_

_- S'il te plaît, mate, pour ton bien, m'appelle plus jamais Jacky. »_

_Une lueur brillante de fureur enflamma son regard d'ébène. Personne ne l'avait jamais, JAMAIS appelé Jacky! Le maudit nom était déjà assez nauséeux tel quel..._

_- « Oui, oui, continua Willow en ignorant son commentaire. Mais tu me dois toujours une faveur, hein? J'en ai besoin maintenant. C'est assez important, faut que je m'occupe de ça bientôt. Alors pourquoi t'attraperais pas ta chemise pour venir me rejoindre au pub pour boire un peu de rhum? »_

_Jack gronda._

_- « T'as interrompu quelque chose, laisse-moi finir et on parlera jusqu'à ce que tu sois content. Savvy? »_

_Willow sourit d'un air suffisant._

_- « Tu f'rais mieux d'te dépêcher, tu veux pas qu'elle te r'vienne trop cher. »_

_En disant ceci, il se retourna et s'en alla dans le couloir après avoir claqué la porte avec assez de vigueur pour secouer toute la chambre._

_Les deux occupants restèrent quelques instants dans un silence contemplatif. Un rapide courant de pensées passa à toute vitesse dans son esprit. _Faveur?_ Il échappa un soupir inaudible. Il y penserait tout à l'heure, il avait des choses plus importantes à faire en ce moment. Jack sourit et se retourna de façon dramatique, saluant la jolie dame. _

_- « Où en étions-nous, hein ma belle? »_

_Désirée sourit._

_- « Juste là. »_

_Elle mit ses mains dans son pantalon. La respiration de Jack se crispa. _

_- « Ouaiiiiiiis. Comment ai-je pu oublier? »_

_Ils eurent un petit rire et succombèrent à leur désir._

_Une heure plus tard, Jack trouva Willow assis tout seul dans un coin sombre au fond du Sailor's Den avec une pinte de bière. Son chapeau à une seule plume était perché de façon négligée sur sa tête et ses pieds étaient posés sur la table devant lui. _

_- « Pathétique, hein? Qu'les êtres humains aient si peu d'manières, » dit Willow lorsque Jack eut tiré une chaise opposée au vieux pirate._

_Le sarcasme évident n'était pas passé inaperçu pour Jack, qui grimaça un sourire, lançant subrepticement un regard à une bagarre rageant au bar. _

_- « J'pense pas qu'deux pirates comme nous soient en position d'faire un commentaire comme ça, » répondit Jack, relevant l'ironie dans la voix de Willow._

_Willow se mit à rire._

_- « Très vrai, très vrai. »_

_Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et fit claquer ses lèvres avec entrain._

_- « J'ose dire qu'c'est une des meilleures bières qu'j'ai goûtées. »_

_Jack secoua la tête et arrêta une serveuse._

_- « L'plus gros verre de rhum que t'as. _

_- Ce s'ra une pinte, m'sieur, » répondit-elle, roulant les yeux en voyant Jack promener ses yeux sur sa poitrine et ses hanches, serrés dans sa robe bleue._

_- « J'reviens dès qu'je peux, espèce d'ordure insubtile. »_

_Avec un dernier mouvement de la main, elle se dépêcha vers le bar, criant plutôt fort la commande de Jack, puis se dirigea vers une autre table tandis que le barman préparait la boisson. À peine une minute plus tard, la femme déposa violemment la chope sur la table, prit son argent et laissa les deux _gentilshommes _seuls._

_- « Alors, Willow, qu'est-ce que tu veux d'moi? » commença Jack avec bonne humeur._

_Il n'avait après tout aucune raison de se montrer hostile à ce point de la conversation. Lorsque le temps viendrait, par contre, il ne ferait pas l'erreur de le cacher._

_- « Faut qu'j'te d'mande d'me rendre la faveur qu'tu m'dois, » répondit malicieusement Willow, les yeux brillants d'hilarité._

_Jack le regarda paresseusement et émit innocemment :_

_- « Faveur? J'me rapp'lait pas que j't'en devais une. »_

_Les yeux de Willow s'amincirent avec déplaisir. _

_- « Est-ce que t'insistes pour rendre ça difficile, Jack? Ou est-ce qu'on peut en finir le plus tôt possible. La faveur va t'prendre beaucoup d'temps. »_

_L'esprit de Jack s'accéléra aux mots de Willow. Prendre beaucoup de temps? Nom de Dieu, que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir?_

_- « Alors répond à ma question, Willow. Pourquoi est-ce que j'te dois une faveur? »_

_Jack se pencha vers lui, baissant sa voix et rendant sa voix enrouée difficile à discerner à travers le bruit incessant._

_- « Compagnie des Indes Orientales? Ça t'dit quelqu'chose? J't'ai sauvé, » souligna Willow avec orgueil, baissant la voix pour rejoindre celle de Jack._

_Jack ricana de dégoût. Salaud! Il aurait pu jurer qu'il avait vu Willow se taper le dos en signe de récompense, absorbé dans un moment de fierté. Cependant, ce qu'il avait fait pour Jack était une mauvaise imitation d'un sauvetage; cela avait été, sans aucun doute, beaucoup plus comme une assistance, une aide en quelque sorte..._

_- « Aidé. Aidé avec l'intention d'me tuer par la suite, » dit Jack en toute vérité. _

_- « Non! » nia Willow._

_Il mentait à travers ses dents jaunes et n'importe qui aurait pu le deviner. _

_- « Jamais! » continuait-il, feignant l'offense. _

_Jack persifla. _

_- « D'accord, pas tant qu' tu m'devais la maudite faveur, » avoua-t-il, laissant tomber son voile d'affectation. _

_- « Ah! Et la vérité finit par sortir, proféra Jack. Putain d'merde, Willow, s'il te plaît dis moi c'que tu peux bien vouloir de moi pour qu'on puisse rentrer et voler, piller et escroquer pour contenter nos cœurs noirs, s'il te plaît? S'il te plaît! »_

_Willow soupira; la patience de Jack était à sa limite. Même si Willow prenait un plaisir particulier dans l'irritation et la contrariété du pirate, Jack, qui devenait de plus en plus saoul au fil des minutes, entrait dans un état d'esprit dépourvu de sens. Quiconque ayant un peu de jugement savait qu'il ne fallait pas agacer ou fâcher un pirate en colère. Cela se terminait toujours avec des désavantages directs pour l'offenseur; soit il mourait, soit il perdait des membres ou des objets importants. Willow était assez intelligent pour savoirr, non seulement en connaissance de cause mais aussi par bouche-à-oreille, que Jack était un des pirates les plus dangereux lorsqu'il était en colère. Donc, étant assez intelligent, Willow ravala sa fierté un instant. _

_- « Alors, commença Willow d'un ton conspirateur en s'approchant de plus en plus près de Jack jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à quelques centimètres à peine de son nez. Écoute moi, mon vieux, j'ai besoin qu'tu m'trouves une fille. »_

_La mâchoire de Jack s'ouvrit malgré toute sa bonne volonté. _

_- « Pardon? J'ai pas vraiment compris la dernière partie. »_

_Avait-il dit une fille ou une bille? Pft! C'était ridicule! Willow voulait qu'il lui trouve une bille! Un jouet!_

_- « Va falloir qu'tu m'excuse d'entrer dans ta bulle, mais j'ai dit une femme. »_

_Jack resta interdit. Willow grogna._

_- « Une femme! Une femme! T'es sourd, Sparrow?_

_- Non, dit Jack. Oh non, non, non! Juste royalement frustré, mate. Tu veux que moi, Jack Sparrow, capitaine pirate renommé, j'te trouve une p'tite saloppe? Est-ce que c'est _toi _qui es sourd? _

_- Non, Sparrow, j'suis définitiv'ment pas sourd. Et j'te préviens, Jack, t'as d'la chance. Cette tâche est assez facile et j'ai d'autres choses plus pressantes à faire, qui m'empêchent de l'accomplir. J'suis sûr que tu voudrais pas faire c'que j'ai à faire. Alors, monte sur ton bateau, trouve-la et amène-la moi, dit Wilow avec un sourire malicieux. Est-ce qu'on a un accord? »_

_Jack ouvrit la bouche, prêt à débiter une lignée d'insultes véhémentes._

_- « Ah! N'y pense même pas, mate, t'as rien à dire là-dessus. »_

_Jack le regarda fixement, une furie perfide emplissant tout son corps._

_- « Où? » gronda-t-il._

_Quand il aurait terminé cette maudite course, il s'assurerait que Willow paierait. Jack Sparrow n'était pas un pirate à déranger, surtout quand il était en colère._

_Willow, toutefois, semblait plus qu'heureux du dénouement de son entretien. _

_- « Ça, c'est mieux. »_

_Sa jubilation, cependant, ne plaisait pas du tout à Jack. _

_- « Tu vas l'regretter, compte sur moi. »_

_Pour mettre de l'emphase sur ce qu'il venait de dire, il brandit sa pinte à quelques centimètres de la figure de Willow et découvrit ses dents en un sourire._

_- « C'est ça, ouais. Alors, dit-il en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, heureux de son succès. T'as trois mois pour l'amener à Saint-Martin, vivante bien sûr et en bonne santé. Elle est relativ'ment petite, une beauté. »_

_Les sourcils de Jack se soulevèrent._

_- « Tu veux que j'te trouve une pute, c'est ça? »_

_Willow eut un rire qui venait du fond du cœur et qui fit froncer les sourcils de Jack._

_- « Non, pas une pute. Une fille relativ'ment riche, de classe moyenne. J'l'ai gagnée à un jeu de cartes, son imbécile de père l'a échangée contre des bijoux et des meubles et – ça, c'est la meilleure partie, crois moi – i' s'est fait tirer. Bah! La pauv' petite se retrouvait toute seule...en ma possession. Bien sûr, elle a pas coopéré et les choses se sont précipitées et, beh, tout le monde doit réparer ses erreurs, hein? En tout cas, tu peux la trouver... »_

Au nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter la demande de Willow sans même livrer bataille? Il était de loin meilleur à l'épée et avait le meilleur intellect, avec plusieurs années d'éducation derrière lui. Peut-être que ce qui l'avait amené à accepter était le désir – le sentiment brûlant au creux de son estomac lui disant qu'il avait besoin de l'aventure, de la sensation enivrante qui accompagnerait la capture. Ou peut-être, au fond, cela avait été la curiosité. Il voulait savoir exactement qui Willow voulait revoir et pourquoi il avait tant besoin d'elle.

Tout ce que savait Jack, par contre, était que la maudite faveur avait fait plus de putain de mal que de bien. Deux hommes – deux pirates – étaient morts de ses mains et une jeune femme était étendue sur son lit de mort. Sa dernière pensée amena son attention vers Gibbs et Anamaria qui se penchaient d'un air morne au dessus de son lit. Sa mâchoire tomba tandis qu'il s'avançait vers son lit.

- « Quoi? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi est-elle dans mon lit? »

Il se tourna vers Anamaria.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire? Tu vas ruiner mon lit!

- C'est juste d'la courtoisie, Jack. Si on se fie au bruit, t'as eu aucun mal à aller dans l'sien la nuit dernière, ce s'rait juste qu'elle utilise le tien, » cracha venimeusement Anamaria, faisant bien attention d'accentuer _dans l'sien_.

À son commentaire, Jack se tut. Il n'avait pas était dans un tel état de manque de mots d'aussi loin que Gibbs et lui puissent se souvenir. Le fait énoncé par Anamaria avait touché un point sensible (bien qu'il ne puisse pas mettre le doigt sur pourquoi cela avait fait si mal) et fit monter encore plus de pensées furieuses dans son esprit.

À ce moment précis, il devint immensément difficile de dire si Jack avait finalement perdu la raison. Tandis que Gibbs et Anamaria regardaient leur capitaine adoré, ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de produire une réponse. La figure de Jack était rapidement devenue blanche, vidée de tout son bronzage habituel et avait, à la même vitesse, regagné un cramoisi foncé. Ses yeux s'amincirent. Il imagina la progression de sa colère comme une pyramide à l'envers : une œuvre

d'art qui se construit lentement et qui devient une massive structure majestueuse de plusieurs couches. Sa colère avait d'abord été minime et dédaigneuse, mais avait grandi hors de toute proportion; il en était au point de dire qu'elle avait atteint l'insanité.

Un besoin inextinguible d'infliger la douleur s'élevait, passant à travers lui tel un raz-de-marée. Avec une imagination claire comme le cristal, Jack vit la femme à la peau foncée marchant sur la planche et plonger dans une eau infestée de requins. Il se sentait forcé de prouver à Anamaria que ce qu'il avait fait dans le lit de Katelyn n'avait pas été comme avec les innombrables autres femmes qu'il avait connues à travers les années. Les événements de la nuit dernière s'étaient imprimés dans son esprit et il savait qu'ils ne s'effaceraient pas avant longtemps, très longtemps. Aussi ridiculeusement romantique et contraire à une attitude pirate que cela puisse sembler, il ne voulait pas les oublier.

- « T'as donné ta langue au _Cat_, Sparrow? » persista Anamaria (le choix de ses mots évidemment calculé), son regard surpassant celui de Jack.

Une fois de plus, Gibbs se prit à murmurer qu'amener des femmes à bord était porteur de malchance.

- « Trouble et conflit, croyez-moi. Y'aura rien d'bon qui en ressortira, j'vous l'dis. Rien d'bon du tout! »

Il fit claquer sa langue d'une façon qui laissait présager le futur et sortit de la cabine, allant chercher plus de rhum pour nettoyer la blessure de Katelyn. La pauvre fille, elle allait passer une longue nuit...

Pendant ce temps-là, Jack essayait, essayait fort, fort, fort de se calmer. Respirations profondes...inspire et expire...inspire et expire...inspire et – putain de merde! Ça n'allait pas fonctionner! Quelle sorte de garce était-elle? Honnêtement, elle avait du culot pour faire ce commentaire!

- « Corrige-moi si j'ai tort, Anamaria, mais je ne vois aucune pertinence dans ton commentaire. Katelyn ne peut pas avoir ma langue maintenant, non? Elle est plutôt indisposée en ce moment, hein? »

C'est ça, Jack, met la façade, le masque que tu connais si bien, la seule chose qui te permet de ne pas t'en faire.

Anamaria regarda Jack d'un air narquois.

- « Et c'est pour ça qu'i' faut qu'on la mette ent'e de bonnes mains... »

Jack secoua la tête. Pas question! Pas de putain de question!

- « Anamaria, pense même pas, une seule minute qu'je vais faire c'que tu proposes. J'me suis mis dans assez d'problèmes comme ça. »

Était-elle folle?

- « Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jack Sparrow, la fille est en train d'mourir. T'es pas capable d'le voir? Tu veux plus de sang sur tes mains sales? Si t'avais un peu d'cœur, tu t'dirigerais vers Port-Royal au moment où on s'parle pour lui donner l'aide qu'elle mérite et dont elle a besoin. Et depuis quand not' Jack sans peur recule devant un peu d'aventure? »

Anamaria avançait lentement vers lui, pointant son index vers lui de façon menaçante.

- « Sois pas stupide, j'peux pas sonner chez Will Turner et lui d'mander d's'occuper d'une femme qu'il a jamais rencontrée avant! Sans compter qu'à la seconde où je s'rai vu, l'équipage entier se retrouv'ra aux galères et Miss Katelyn sera dans un problème encore plus grand.

- Jack, cria Anamaria. Jack! T'es sourd? Sort ton cul d'ici et va dire à l'équipage qu'on va à Port-Royal. »

Un soudain cri de douleur sortit des lèvres de Katelyn et elle se crispa légèrement, resserrant son étau sur les draps blancs. Jack secoua la tête. Elle semblait si petite et innocente, presque enfantine, étendue sur son lit. Ses cheveux bruns étaient humides, sa respiration entrecoupée et une couche de sueur recouvrait son corps. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Katelyn Hockley...

- « La fièvre va s'installer avant la nuit et qui sait c'qu'on peut faire...personne sur c'bateau a la moindre idée sur comment i'faut soigner une blessure. Elle va mourir, Jack. »

Katelyn allait mourir...

Mourir de ses mains...

Mourir parce qu'il avait trop peur d'admettre qu'elle comptait pour lui et de l'amener à Port-Royal...

Il était un meurtrier...il tuait de sang-froid.

Non! Non, il ne deviendrait pas Barbossa et il ne deviendrait pas Willow. Il était Jack Sparrow, le capitaine pirate à l'air complètement fou et à l'intelligence surprenante qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête!

Avec une répugnance qui le dérangeait plus qu'il n'était possible, Jack soupira, défait.

- « Très bien, Anamaria, prépare les voiles. On va à Port-Royal... »


End file.
